Second Child, Second Chance
by Joanmuldoon
Summary: A clone of a superhero and a villian, they already have one child. What happens when they have another?
1. Chapter 1

Second Child, Second Chance: Prologue

"Red Arrow, watch out," Green Arrow shouted, across the rooftop as Joker's plane flew towards him.

Lowering his bow down to his side, then Red Arrow dived out of the way of the plane. Landing on the ground, Red Arrow rolled across the floor standing back up beside his former mentor. Pulling an arrow from his quiver and aiming it towards one of the wings, releasing the arrow it flew through the air, colliding with the left wing and bringing Joker's plane crashing down towards the two archers. Red Arrow and Green Arrow jumped out of the way, landing harshly on a safe part of the roof. Looking back towards Joker's plane it was empty. Joker had gotten away this time.

"We will get him next time," Green Arrow said, pulling his body into a sitting position with a sore groan.

"You're getting old, Green Arrow," Red Arrow teased, pulling his bow closer to himself as he sat up beside his mentor.

"Speedy, said the same thing," Green Arrow replied, Red Arrow smiled at Reference to the original version of him.

Speedy and Red Arrow had long since been friends, after almost a year of hating each other. They occasionally work together, caused trouble and at one time lived together.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment

First Young Justice Fanfiction, so please by nice.


	2. Chapter One

Second Child, Second Chance: Chapter One

_**5 Hours Later**_

"I'm home, Jade…Lian," Red Arrow called into their large apartment.

"In Lian's room," Jade replied, dropping his quiver and bow on the couch as he passed; Red Arrow began walking towards his daughter's room.

Pulling his mask from his eyes as he walked into Lian's bedroom, Lian smiled at the sight of her daddy and began calling his name. Jade sat on the end of the bed with a small smile on her face.

"Daddy, your home," Lian yelled, jumping off the bed into her father's arms.

"Hello, Sweetheart. How was your day?" Roy asked, hugging his daughter against his chest.

"Good," Lian replied.

"How was your day, honey?" Jade asked.

"Hard…Jade I need to talk to you alone," Roy said, Jade nodded.

Tucking Lian tightly into her bed; Roy and Jade quickly left. Walking into the living room, Roy collapsed into one of the dining room chairs and waited for Jade to sit down as well.

"Roy, is this about something that happened on duty?" Jade asked.

"Yes…Green Arrow, he is thinking of retiring. He is getting older and he can no longer do what he has to anymore. He isn't safe being a hero, so he and Black Canary have chosen to give it up together. I will be accepted into the League again and I will be working as the main archer in the Justice League, working with Artemis and Speedy if they need anything," Roy answered.

"What about Lian and I?" Jade asked.

"I haven't spoken to the league yet, but if it doesn't work for the family, I won't do it," Roy said, standing up and stepping closer to Jade, before wrapping his arms around her and kneeling down so I could plant a long, hard kiss on to her lips.

"I love you," Jade whispered, pulling away to take a breath.

"I love you, too. And I will do anything to keep Lian and you safe and the family together," Roy said, Jade rested her head down on to Roy's shoulder and tightened her arms around Roy.

"I don't want to lose you," Jade whispered.

"Jade, I promise you. I will never leave, you are my family. You and Lian. I would give up everything to remain with you," Roy replied.

Pulling Jade up into my arms, I carried her into our shared bedroom, setting her down onto the bed and curling into her back, her body being pulled to mine.

_**Next Morning**_ – at the Watchtower

"Red Arrow, are you sure you want to return to the Justice League," Superman asked.

"Yes, but only if it works for my family," Red Arrow answered.

"The League will make you a deal, Jade Nguyan, aka Cheshire can join the Justice League and Lian can stay with members or something, while you're on missions," Batman offered, Red Arrow smiled and nodded.

Oliver Queen, I hope I will see you again one day," Superman said, holding out his hand for Green Arrow to shake.

Oliver shook Superman's hand, and then turned back to Red Arrow and Speedy.

"Take care of him and make sure to visit," Oliver Queen said, walking over to the teleporter and disappearing for the last time after ordering the computer to delete him.

"Red Arrow, be here tomorrow 9 o'clock. Bring the family if you want," Batman told Red Arrow, before walking off.

"That was easier then I thought it would be," Red Arrow whispered, turning and nearly stopping Speedy off his feet.

Grabbing Speedy by the shoulders, Red Arrow looked down towards him. Speedy was younger and a lot less experienced than Red Arrow because of the time he spent under Cadmus's control. When he was 'a sleep' in the tube, his growth rate was slowed completely, so even if he was technically older than Red Arrow his body was younger.

"You alright?" Red Arrow asked.

"Yes, um…so I guess I come to you for advice now," Speedy said.

"Yeah, I mean…Green Arrow, I mean Oliver could still help you, but I would probably be the first choice if possible," Red Arrow answered.

"See you tomorrow?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah," Red Arrow answered.

The two boys separated, Speedy returning to the practise room and Red Arrow returning home to his family. Jade and Lian walking through the front door as Red Arrow was walking up the hall towards the apartment. Entering the apartment, Lian screamed his name and Jade looked closely towards her husband.

"How was the meeting," Jade asked.

"Good, the league will allow you to join if you wish and will assist in taking care of Lian if you and I are away on missions," Roy answered.

"Really?" Jade asked surprised.

"Yes," Roy answered.

Jade stepped closer to Roy, wrapping her arms around him as he dropped his bow and quiver on the couch again. Wrapping his arms around his wife, Roy looked over at his child in worry. It wasn't going to be like when he worked with Green Arrow, so many things have changed and so much time has passed. How was he going to deal with all this?

"Roy, are you okay?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I will be fine…Jade, are you going to join?" Roy asked.

"I think so, I'm sure Artemis and the Flash family will be happy to have Lian once in a while," Jade answered.

"Are you sure?" Roy questioned.

"I will find out, I'm meeting with Artemis in two hours any way," Jade replied.

_**12 o'clock**_ – Jade meeting with Artemis

"It will be great to have Lian around more often," Artemis replied.

"Are you sure, you are okay with taking her?" Jade asked.

"You sound like Roy, worried about every little thing," Artemis said.

"I know," Jade replied.

_**The Next morning**_

After handing Lian over to Artemis, Jade and Roy suited up and headed for the nearest teleport pad. Stepping in to the small 'out of order' phone box, Red Arrow pulled Cheshire into him, confirmed his identity, Red Arrow disappeared along with Cheshire. Holding hands, Red Arrow and Cheshire appeared in the Watchtower. Batman, Superman, Flash and Wonder Woman standing before them waiting, blank looks covering their faces.

"Welcome back, Red Arrow and a pleasure to finally meet you, Cheshire," Wonder Woman greeted.

"Thank you," Red Arrow replied in response.

Everyone remained silent for a minute, until Batman spoke up and ordered everyone to the control panel of the watchtower. Batman typed words into the computer and three images soon appeared on the screen.

"Freeze, Joker and Riddler, so what?" Red Arrow asked.

"Gotham's three main villains, mission, take care of Gotham while I'm away. This is a two possibly three day mission so Lian will have to stay with someone," Batman told Red Arrow and Cheshire.

"She is staying with my sister and the Flashs," Cheshire answered, surprised at Batman's mention of her daughter.

"Good, you leave in 5. Meet me in the hanger," Batman ordered, leaving without another word.

"Red Arrow, may I have a word?" Superman asked.

"Sure," Red Arrow replied, stepping out of hearing range from the rest of the group.

"Is it safe to have her around?" Superman asked.

"Yes, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Just protect me, so Lian can grow up with a father," Red Arrow answered.

Quiet overtook the room, as Red Arrow and Superman joined the group again. Cheshire reached up and whispered into Red Arrow's ear. Red Arrow glanced down towards Cheshire with a worried look.

"Are you sure?" Red Arrow asked, Cheshire nodded and then averted her eyes back to Wonder Woman and Superman standing by watching.

"Excuse us," Cheshire said, pulling Red Arrow along by the front of his vest.

Looking around as they walked down the hall; Cheshire almost dragging Red Arrow by the vest. Red Arrow grabbed the shoulder of Cheshire's dress and pulled her into a supply closet off of the hallway. Almost slamming the door shut, Red Arrow looked down at his wife.

"Of all times, you decide to tell me this now," Red Arrow said, trying to keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to let you know last night, but you were worried about Green Arrow, the Justice League and Lian & I. I didn't want to worry you more," Cheshire replied in return, keeping her voice hushed.

"Jade, I need to take you home. I can't let you get hurt, during this mission or anything," Red Arrow said.

"Roy, I'm four weeks pregnant, not defenceless," Cheshire replied, forcing Red Arrow back a step with a hard push.

"Jade, please just let me take you home," Red Arrow whispered, so close to begging that Cheshire couldn't help but agree to return home.

_**Roy's and Jade's House**_

"Are you sure, you are okay with me leaving you?" Red Arrow asked, Batman stood in the doorway watching as Red Arrow helped his wife gently on to the couch.

"I will be back soon, I promise," Red Arrow whispered, before leaving with Batman.

**To Be Continued**...Please Comment


End file.
